Saiyan's Sixteen
by Maura Belle
Summary: Thanks to a messed-up wish from Bra, everyone is now sixteen and with no memory of ever being older. What do Trunks and Pan, Bra and Goten do when they're the same age as their parents? Ch 2 uploaded!
1. Friends and Strangers

*~:+:~*

Saiyan's Sixteen

A fiction written by

Maura Belle

*~:+:~*

Chapter One: Friends and Strangers

Goku and Chichi strolled through the forest, enjoying the quiet and reveling in nature. They felt calmly at peace with one another, and that was when Goku suddenly stopped her. The time was perfect, and so was the place. All he had to do was go through with his plan. He told himself this would be all right, and after all, he knew they were going to succeed. Chichi had always been in love with him. How could she say no?

"Goku, what is it?" She asked. "You've been staring at me for the past minute and a half." Realizing this, Goku fumbled his hand into his pocket, releasing it from hers and stretching the fingers… right through a hole.

"OH NO!" Goku shouted. "Now I can't love you forever!" 

Chichi began to get a little confused. "What… Goku? Are we….." Tears formed in her eyes, "breaking up?!?" 

"What? No! I just can't find—"

"Cause if we're breaking up you'd think you'd find a more proper way to tell me!" She was sobbing now, choking on her words.

"No! It's—"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!" She cried. The two sixteen-year-olds were then involved in a rather confusing conversation, through which Chichi cried and Goku wished he could.

Bulma smiled and posed for the picture, waving a peace sign in the air. Unfortunately, Goku didn't know how to work a camera, and so, she got an amazing snapshot of the dragon balls and her feet. Had she not bought brand new shoes, she would have been sorely disappointed, but she thought she looked rather good. So she looked down at the young Goku, only 12 and already on his first dragon ball mission, and spoke clearly, "Now listen, Goku. This is when we call the dragon from the dragon balls and he's gonna be a little scary, but no matter how ugly he may be, DO NOT ATTACK HIM. All scary-lookin' people aren't bad guys. Take Oolong for example."

"Hey! Just for that, you have to give me my wish! A pair of women's underwear, and don't forget to make it the softest!" Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"Everybody ready?" Yamcha stood behind her and nodded; Puar nodded as well, but since he was such a small flying cat, his whole body bobbed up and down in the air. 

"Then I…."

"Your newest mission is Cochran, and I expect you back in two days."

"Two days? But that's impossible!" Vegeta shouted in protest, before he thought not to. Soon afterward, however, he soon came to his senses and gave a little bow. "I mean, two days will be fine."

But it was too late for an apology. Frieza's hand was wound around his neck, the palm pressing into Vegeta's throat and cutting off what sort of air supply he had left in the room. The fingers with the painted nails carefully began to squeeze, as Zarbon and Dodoria looked on with glee. They hoped that at one encounter Vegeta might die, and thus the Saiyan survivors would perish without their precious prince. Perhaps today was the day? They were only hopeful.

After only sixteen years of life, Vegeta had witnessed far more things than he cared to see, and felt enough pain to last him fifteen lifetimes. He had known little comfort since his planet was destroyed when he was but a mere boy…

Tighter and tighter as the malice in Frieza's eyes grew, the grip continued to tighten. 

Gohan and Videl strode through the halls together, each of them late for class.

"You're him, aren't you?" Videl asked, nervously playing with one of her ponytails. 

"No, for the millionth time! Now where is that classroom? Number 305…. Number 305…" Gohan, in a nervous wreck, began pacing everywhere on his first day of school.

"C'mon, I saw the gold fighter when he beat up those bad guys! I know it's you! You're wearing the same outfit!"

"That doesn't make it me! Now please, I need to find room 305. Do you know where that is? I'm gonna be late for my first class on my first day of school!"

As Goku tried to comfort his crying girlfriend, Bulma appeared beside him and the woods began to diminish. Behind her was Yamcha, both of them looking younger than they were as Goku remembered. He'd just left them at the edge of the forest as he went to talk with Chichi and they had just been planning Bulma's 20th birthday party. Chichi stopped crying as loudly, noticing they were not where they had once been and their friends happened to look about the same age they were. A boy in strange armor, who seemed to fall out of the air, as if someone had been holding him up, and a girl with pigtails looking awfully angry, and lastly, a student rushing to a classroom that wasn't there, quickly joined them.

"Goku?" Bulma asked, looking around the strange place. "Where are we?" It appeared that wherever it was did not sit on the ground, but was held up by something, floating almost, in the air. It was almost like a tower, but with a very large base and a larger platform at the top, on which rows of trees and plants and a sort of palace rested. 

"And… you… grew," Yamcha noticed, paying more attention to the people than the place. "And… Chichi too."

There was a coughing sound behind them and all turned to see its source. The boy in armor was coughing up blood before their eyes, cursing in between the coughing fits. For some odd reason, Bulma quickly rushed to him. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, not waiting for a response to her first question. When the blood ceased the violent boy pushed her away, right back into Yamcha's arms. 

"I'm fine! Stupid woman…" He wiped away the blood from his chin with a white glove he quickly ignored and asked, "Who are you? Where am I?" 

"Bulma. And I don't know. In that order," Bulma said, no longer feeling any bit of concern for him. She stood straighter and titled her head up a bit as if to look down on him. "Why have you brought us here?" Shed asked him.

"You mean this is his fault?!?" Gohan shouted. "Do you realize you made me late for class, Vegeta?!" 

The prince looked the boy over and scowled. "Who are you?" 

"Who am I? Don't play tricks, Vegeta, I'm not in the mood." 

"Who said any sort of trickery was involved. If anything, you're the one at fault here!" 

"ME? Is it me who made me late for school?" Gohan shouted, losing all logic. Suddenly, just as he appeared to have come to his senses, he lost them again, and turned on Videl. 

"No, it was you! You made me late for school with all your stupid questions!"

"But you wouldn't answer!" 

"Well I will now! I am the gold fighter. I'm that da*n gold fighter, see?!?" With a burst of energy, he transformed, his black locks turning into blond and his dark eyes shining a bright blue. If only he'd known what sort of trouble that would get him into.

"NO!" The shout came from Vegeta, who launched himself at Gohan, prepared to fight to the death. "IT'S MINE!! HOW DID YOU COME TO POSSESS IT?!?" Gohan easily blocked the blow and vaguely wondered why Vegeta didn't transform as well. He was perfectly capable and had been before Gohan himself. What was going on?

Suddenly, Vegeta was pulled back, away from Gohan, and though he struggled and shouted against whoever held him, it was to no avail. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS! THE PRIZE IS MINE! IT'S MINE!!!" The shouts reached Dende and Piccolo's ears, who immediately ran out to see the scene. Chichi was crying, Goku was trying to tell her it was okay and that he hadn't meant what she thought, Gohan was powering down and fighting with Videl, Yamcha and Bulma were at a disagreement with Trunks and Goten who were holding back a deadly Vegeta, and Bra and Pan could only pray. 

Piccolo reached the group before Dende and looked around and among them, before looking to Bra, the only one who was the way she was supposed to be and asking, "What have you done?"


	2. Consequences and Lectures

A few tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as Bra clasped her hands together and prayed she could tell them all without having someone wind up dead, mainly her. 

"I accidentally made a wish… sort of… I thought that since Goku wanted peace for the world and stuff that maybe everyone would be at peace if they were all the same age," She said softly, hardly noticing everyone was paying attention, even Vegeta who had broken free and was standing with his arms crossed acting more arrogant than usual. He had no idea who these people were, and he could only imagine that they had kidnapped him because he was the Prince of the Saiyans and Frieza's prized fighter, though he enjoys stretching the truth on the latter. Pan seemed to be the only one who understood Bra's logic. No one would get picked on or made fun of because they were too old or too young. There wouldn't be age limits on anything because everyone would be the same. It would have been wonderful… But it had only affected this group and because of that, it seemed to have a reverse affect. Everything was in chaos. Instead of changing the adults and making them younger, it erased their memories as well, so all they remember is to a point of being sixteen, more specifically, everyone's birthday. They believe they were "brought" here and immediately began blaming each other and making assumptions of what they believe to be strangers. 

And the situation was indeed strange. Trunks and Bra were now the same age and the same age as their parents. Gohan knew most of the people present but couldn't understand why everyone looked so young and didn't have a clue who he was. Videl was completely clueless. If this is the result of just asking a couple questions, she would probably keep her mouth shut for all the rest of time. This would eventually lead to a fear of her curious nature. Yamcha and Bulma were still very much in love, which would mean trouble when Trunks and Bra would have to tell the others just who their parents were, if Piccolo thought it necessary for them to do so. Gohan realized that he was seeing his parents before they were married, and got the chills.

Piccolo grabbed Bra by the arm forcefully and led her away from the group, Dende following.

"How do we explain this to Vegeta and Bulma? Goku and Chichi? They don't even know their children exist. A couple of minutes ago, it seemed to Bulma and Vegeta that they were an entire universe apart. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta was the only one who knew there were planets other than Earth that support life! For Dende's sake, Bra, do you realize what you've done?!"  


"Don't use my name in vain, Piccolo," Dende gently reminded him, and received a small scoff that said 'I don't have time to deal with you now.'

"You're going to try to explain it to them, Bra. Get them in a place where they can all be calm and relaxed and take the news lightly, understand?! I will be standing by in case Gohan gets upset again."

"What happens when Gohan gets upset?" Bra asked.

"He goes Super Saiyan and Vegeta sees a power he wants," Piccolo cast a glance to what was now a mere boy. "At this young age, he's more unstable than he used to be. Careful of his temper." 

"Please, Piccolo. I think I can handle my daddy's temper. He'd—" Bra stopped suddenly, about to say 'he'd do anything for his princess'. She'd suddenly realized he doesn't know he'll ever have a princess. To him, she doesn't exist and won't for another 20 years or so.

Where could a Saiyan relax? Bra knew. The kitchen of course! It might seem odd to Bulma and Yamcha who walked everywhere holding hands and making Bra and Trunks upset, but to them, the kitchen was and always has been their favorite room in the house. The cooking area in Dende's Lookout was a little different from home, but it would be all right. There were no worries here. Not with food around. 

Goku sneaked an apple and handed it to Chichi, who'd cheered up just a little, but was still certain that after all this nonsense was over, she was going to be broken up with. 

Vegeta was highly suspicious of the whole thing. Who were they? Spies? Have they kidnapped the Prince of the Saiyans just to show him something that ought to be his? He looked to Gohan with a scowl, holding a grudge and wanting to kill him this minute, and he very well ought to, in his opinion. 

Gohan was still a little confused. He knew most everyone at the table didn't remember him—and he hadn't needed that fancy high school to become that clever—but he hadn't figured out why. Hopefully now, with Bra—he had no idea who she was--standing at the end of it and receiving glares all around, everything would be explained.

"To start off, I'm sorry. I made a wish I really shouldn't have but it was just thinking aloud and I didn't know the dragon would hear me, but…" 

"Dragon?" Vegeta asked, being the only one, besides Videl, who didn't know about the dragon balls yet. Bra looked to Trunks, her worried expression asking 'well? Should I tell him about the dragon balls and have him destroy Earth when he's only sixteen or what?'

"In reality, you are…. Um, old," Bra said, talking to Vegeta, who cocked an eyebrow. She looked to Trunks again and asked, "How old is Dad?" in a whisper.

Trunks shrugged and she went on. "You're about 30 years older than you are now, but because of a messed up wish with a strange form of magic I possess, you are sixteen and don't remember being older." 

"So fix the problem," Vegeta commanded. 

"Um, what?"  


"You did it, so fix it!" He ordered once more. 

"I… can't. You see, my, um, magic won't come back for about four more months," She said, referring to the dragon balls and the second wish they would use some time from now to reverse the entire problem.

Vegeta scowled and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, before letting fly a string of curses Bra ought to have been completely used to, but in this age, she found he used far more profanity than she'd probably ever heard. What really scared her was that most of it was in the Saiyan tongue and she could tell only by his tone that it was not good. Bra's eyes widened. She knew he wasn't the Vegeta she knew, but he'd never…

"Hey! You won't speak to my sister like that!" Trunks was suddenly her protector, rising from his seat and planting a fist on the table. Goten firmly nodded, though smiling.

"I'll speak how I please. I am the Prince of the Saiyans!" Vegeta's anger and rage rising, Trunks knew he was not exactly doing the smart thing.

"Well, so am I!!!" Trunks so irrationally shouted.

And Vegeta had no comeback. For once he was stunned. Well… no one had ever said that to him. What was he supposed to say?

Trunks left the room, dragging Bra along with him, Goten following, and Pan soon afterward, but only because she did not like the stares she was receiving.

"Okay, new plan, Bra," Trunks began, believing to be well out of the earshot of the very confused group. "We don't tell anyone in that room they're parents."

"Or grandparents," Pan added. In truth, she was probably the only one who liked the idea of being the same age as everyone else… mainly Trunks. She was silent, though smiling, as she spoke her reasoning. "Well, think about it. Goku and Chichi are sixteen, my parents are sixteen, and I'm sixteen. That's three generations all the same age!"

Trunks' expression fell a little and Goten nearly fainted, purposely letting himself fall into Bra's arms. She quickly let him fall to the ground. As the bruised Demi-Saiyan sat up and rubbed his head, Trunks turned on his sister, no longer the protector.

"See what you've done? Screwed up everything! Everything, Bra! How are we gonna be this way for four months? I've been sixteen before and I didn't want come back, much less see my mom and dad this way!!"

"But—"

"Did you even hear what he said to you? He's completely unpredictable! If we make one little mistake, he could probably blow this planet to bits!! You know him—that's his nature!"

"But!"

"And Mom? Still in love with Yamcha! Do you think I enjoy seeing my mother holding hands with someone I know will eventually cheat on her?"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS! I WILL HANDLE THIS ALL BY MYSELF!! It's my mistake, and I'll fix it, alright?!"

It was at that point in time, when Goten had found a band-aid and Pan had stopped liking the idea of being the same age as everyone; when Bra had become determined to get everything back to normal; when Trunks had finished his ranting. It was at that point in time that Vegeta had approached them. It was no surprise that the entire group was behind him when Bulma's voice came out from her place in the crowd. 

"Just what is going on?" 

Trunks looked to Bra and then back to his father's cold glare. 

"Oh…. crap."

~*~

^_^ thank you for the reviews! they really made my day… days. Anywho, they were awesome! you guys really encouraged me to continue and I won't stop until I'm done! well, I kinda had that planned anyways, but you encouraged me to continue… a lot!

that made no sense. 

but thank you:

Rose Tattoo, PanChan, Maxine, braangel, Aymei, Frozenflower, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, Chelsee, Nagini, MiniMe, Jade, Jesscheaux! I'm glad you guys like it, and TrunksPan-Luver4evr, if this chapter doesn't really answer your questions, you can ask me twice! ^_^;; 

this was Maura Belle…. and now she's going, going, gone.


End file.
